Hetalia School Hell
by Foxy Thief
Summary: Imagine going to school with a ton of crazy hot guys, who all supposedly are the representations of countries. Yep, that's what my cousin and I have to deal with. Come and enjoy our,mostly her,suffering?
1. Chapter 1

A new year, a new city, a new house, and a new school. Which meant new friends, new classes, new teachers, new books, new lockers, and of course, new bullies.

I was so not ready for this.

"Hikari! Come on, we have to go!" I heard Yuki yell from downstairs.

For those of you that don't know what's going on (which is probably most of you) I'll explain everything.

You see, My name's Hikari, and the one calling me from downstairs is my cousin Yuki.

A few weeks ago, I moved here with my cousin Yuki, and this whole time we've been unpacking things but now we had to go back to school. Since it's a new city, it's a new school as well, which I am so not looking forward to. Luckily it's not a uniform school like the last one, but it's still a school for 'the children of the esteemed', which annoyed me. Usually, the other kids at these schools were pretty snooty and looked down on others. I doubted this school was any different, but it's okay to dream.

Walking down the stairs toward Yuki, I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and nodded at her.

After a few minutes of sitting in the limo in silence, Yuki turned and frowned at me.

"What?" I asked, fidgeting slightly.

"What's wrong? She asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied smoothly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Yuki, I'm fine."

Truthfully, I was anxious and exhausted. I hadn't slept a wink because I was so anxious and I hadn't been able to shake the feeling.

"Ladies, we're here." The driver, George, said.

"Thanks George." I said, opening the door to get out.

"I'll be here to pick to up after school."

"Alright. Thanks again."

Yuki and I got out of the car and looked up at the school as George drove away.

The school was large enough to get lost in and practically radiated that is was a private school for the rich.

"Well, we should probably go to the office and get our schedules." Yuki said, walking towards the school.

After walking through the school for nearly ten minutes, we finally ended up standing in front of the main office door.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said, twisting the handle and stepping inside.

Sitting at the large desk inside was a woman with short blond hair and green eyes, who eyed both of us as we walked in.

"How may I help you two?" She asked, turning away from the computer she was typing into and toward us.

"We're new and we came to get our schedules." I said.

"Names?" She asked, turning back to the computer.

"Yuki Sakura and Hikari Tsuki." I said pointing at Yuki and then myself.

"Alright, let me just print them off."

A few seconds later, the sound of the printer broke through the silence before going quiet.

The woman quickly walked back to the printer before coming back holding two sheets of paper.

"Here you go. First hour just started so you may want to hurry." She said, handing us each our schedules.

We took the schedules, and with a quick thanks, walked out.

"Do we have any classes together?" Yuki asked, looking over her schedule.

"Just math, lunch, and science it looks like. We don't have first hour together, so I believe this is where we must part for now." I said smirking.

"Aw, alright. I guess I'll see you in math." She said, turning and walking away.

After she was out of sight, I looked down at my schedule.

"Alright, American History with Mr. Jones in room 207. Well, time to head to hell." I said, walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding to stall instead of heading straight to class, I tried to find my locker, who's number and combination were printed on the bottom of the schedule. After wandering around for a while, I finally found it and just shoved my bag inside, grabbing a notebook and a pencil first. Shoving the pencil in my pocket, I turned to walk back down the hallway, instead noticing that the classroom door right by my locker has 'Mr. Jones' on it.

Shrugging and taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and stepped inside, growing nervous as all the students turned to look at me while the teacher kept talking.

"Um, Mr. Jones?" A student asked, interrupting the teacher.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here."

"Wha- oh Hi!" He said, turning toward me and putting down the marker he'd been writing on the board with.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him that I was a new student, he started talking.

"How may I help you?"

"Um, I'm new here."

"And your name is?"

"Hikari Tsuki."

"Hm, oh yeah! They told me there was a new student. You can sit over by Gilbert. Gilbert, raise your hand."

Quickly, a pale hand raised near the back as the owner of said hand began to talk.

"I don't need to raise my hand because she can sense my awesome. I'm just raising it so she knows that the awesome me is Gilbert."

I just rolled my eyes and sat in the empty seat between Gilbert and another boy with shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a little stubble.

"Okay, Hikari right?" Mr. Jones asked.

At my nod, he continued.

"Alright, well sitting next to you is obviously Gilbert."

"Yo."

"And on your other side is Francis."

"Bonjour."

"Then on Gilbert's other side is Antonio."

"Hola!"

"And the others you'll most likely meet later."

After that, Mr. Jones went back to his lesson on the Civil War as I pulled out my notebook and pencil and continued to write the story I had started a while ago.

A few minutes later, I jumped as I felt something hit my hand and looked to see a folded up piece of paper. A note. I looked to Francis to see him smiling at me and with a wink, he turned back to Mr. Jones.

Mentally sighing, I unfolded the note to see his elegant, looping handwriting.

'How about a date?'

'How about no?' I wrote back, sliding the note to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown before writing something and slipping it to me.

'I won't take no for an answer.'

'Well that's the only answer you're going to get, so get used to it.'

'Not even one?'

'Nope.'

'Oh come on mon cher, who is one date going to hurt?'

'Me.'

After another twenty minutes of note passing, the bell rang for class to end.

As I went to check my schedule for my next class, Francis plucked it out of my hands, looked it over, and smiled.

"What?"

"We have all out classes together."

"Seriously?"

"Oui. Next is math with Mr. Karpusi."

"Ugh, math. Fine, lead the way."

After following Francis down the hallways, we finally walked into a classroom.

Filled with cats.

"Why are there so may cats?" I asked, looking around.

"Aren't they cute?" I heard, turning and seeing Yuki walking toward me, holding a cat in her arms.

"I guess, but why do you have one?"

"Because, Mr. Karpusi said that there's a cat for all of us and this one's mine!" She said, grinning and holding the cat up.

"Wow, it's like a cat version of you." I said, looking between Yuki and the cat.

"I know. It's kinda freaky but it's so awesome!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with shoulder length brown hair and sleepy eyes showed up holding a cat out to me.

"Here's yours." He said, pushing the cat into my arms.

"Uh, thanks." I said, grabbing the cat as he walked away.

Looking at my cat, I was quite surprised.

It had blackish-blue fur and and brown eyes, just like me.

"Wow, yours is like you too." Yuki said, eying my cat.

"Yeah, it's freaky."

Again, out of seemingly nowhere, two cats came up to Yuki and I and started pawing at our legs.

Setting down our cats, we each picked up the one closest to us.

"Aww, look at this one. It's so cute! I wonder who it belongs to." Yuki said, holding up the cat so I could see.

The cat had short black fur and dull brown eyes, but like Yuki said, it was pretty cute.

"That one's pretty cute, but this one is cuter." I said, showing off the cat that I had picked up.

The cat I was holding had medium length golden-yellow fur and blue-purple eyes.

"This one's cuter." Yuki pouted.

"Nuh uh, this one is." I replied.

"U-um, excuse me." A voice stuttered out from behind us.

Turning around, I saw a boy who looked like a cross between Francis, Mr. Jones, and the cat currently purring in my arms.

He had shoulder length, wavy, blond hair, blue-violet eyes, which were nearly hidden behind his glasses, and a light sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks.

Looking between him and the cat, I realized how alike they looked.

"I'm sorry, is this your cat?" I asked, ready to hand it back.

"Yeah, sorry if he bothered you. He usually doesn't wander off like that."

"Oh it's okay, he wasn't a bother. I'm Hikari Tsuki."

"Matthew Williams." He said as I handed the cat over to him.

As soon as he walked away, Yuki turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

Grinning, I looked over to see him sitting at his desk petting his cat.

"He's really hot."

Yuki just smiled and rolled her eyes.


End file.
